Quand House est gentil, tout le monde fuit !
by Foxylouu
Summary: OS - House entend Wilson parler dans son sommeil. Il est bien décidé à lui faire avouer de quoi il rêvait... - SLASH !


**Titre** : _Quand House est gentil, tout le monde fuit !  
_**Bêta** : Ma Rose !_  
_**RATING: M**

**Disclaimers** : Tout appartient à la Fox, etc...

**Ship : **House/Wilson_  
_**Résumé** :_ House entend Wilson parler dans son sommeil. Il est bien décidé à lui faire avouer de quoi il rêvait..._

**A/N**_ : _Je tenais à remercier ceux qui me lisent et qui me laissent des reviews si gentilles ! Ca fait plaisir de voir qu'il y a des fans francophones de ce couple =) Et je compte bien continuer à écrire sur eux !

_

* * *

  
_

- Docteur Cuddy ! Que vous êtes rayonnante aujourd'hui !

Elle lança un regard choqué à House, puis se tourna vers son équipe :

- Il est défoncé ?

Thirteen et Foreman se regardèrent d'un air complice, et Taub haussa les épaules pour montrer qu'il s'en fichait. Seul Kutner se donna la peine de répondre :

- Je ne pense pas. Cela dit, il est dans cet état depuis ce matin.

Elle retourna son attention vers le diagnosticien.

- Qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive ?

- Je suis si heureux de vous voir. Cette coiffure vous va à ravir.

Il la gratifia d'un sourire qui la déstabilisa.

- Ca y est, il est dingue ! Dit-elle en sortant du bureau.

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion d'entendre Taub souffler : 'Ça, c'est pas nouveau!' Elle alla voir la seule personne susceptible de savoir ce qui clochait.

_____

Après avoir toqué à la porte de l'oncologue, elle entra sans attendre de réponse. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers elle, étonné. Ce n'était pas vraiment à elle dont il s'était attendu.

- Qu'est ce qui cloche chez House ?

- Ah, dit-il en posant son stylo. Vaste question. Vous voulez que je commence par ses problèmes relationnels ou bien ses réactions infantiles ? Si vous voulez, on on peut aussi parler de ses...

- Non. Vous devez être au courant : House est **gentil**.

Elle prononça le dernier mot comme si, concernant House, c'était dire qu'il s'était transformé en une créature diabolique. Devant le manque de réaction de Wilson, elle insista :

- Vous savez ce qui se passe !!! Dites moi. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il effraie tout le personnel de l'hôpital.

- Ça fait un moment que je l'envisage, mais au vu de ce nouveau symptôme, je dirais qu'il est schyzo.

Elle le regarda sérieusement :

- Attention, Dr Wilson, le sarcasme est contagieux.

Elle s'installa dans le canapé, montrant ainsi qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de partir avant d'avoir la réponse qu'elle attendait. Après tout c'était Wilson. Le gentil Wilson. Ça ne devrait pas être trop dur de lui tirer les vers du nez !

Il sourit :

- Excusez moi. Il m'a tapé sur les nefs toute la matinée, et j'avoue que je suis ravi qu'il soit allé s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- R-rien de spécial...

Son ton était loin d'être assuré, et cela n'échappa pas à la doyenne de l'hôpital.

- Vous vous êtes disputés ? S'enquit-elle.

Elle savait l'importance que Wilson portant à cette amitié, et elle savait aussi que House dépassait souvent les bornes. Elle espérait juste qu'il n'avait pas encore 'profité' de son ami.

- Non, non, rien de cela. Il cherche juste un moyen de pression pour que je lui dise quelque chose...

- Quel genre de chose ?

Pour le coup, elle se demandait si elle même ne dépassait pas un peu les limites là. Après tout, c'était sûrement quelque chose de personnel qui ne la regardait absolument pas. Mais elle n'en était pas moins curieuse. Et puis Wilson était son ami, peut être pourrait-elle l'aider.

- C'est juste... un... truc. Entre nous.

Il sourit doucement avant de poursuivre :

- J'imagine que la gentillesse fait partie de sa ruse.

Elle acquiesça. Elle comprit que ce n'était pas ses oignons et qu'elle ne tirerait rien ni de l'un, ni de l'autre. Elle sourit à son tour.

- Arrangez moi ça avant qu'il ne nous fasse une distribution de câlins gratuits dans le hall !

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Wilson ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette idée :

- J'aimerais bien voir ça !

____

/Flash Back/ _Le matin même._

_Wilson se réveilla en sursaut, gêné par quelque chose. Il constata que ce quelque chose était House. Il était debout à côté de lui et le fixait. Il mit quelques instants avant de comprendre où il était. Il se rappela alors de la nuit précédente. Il se rappela avoir trop bu, et... avoir voulut danser avec le porte manteau de House ! Oh mon Dieu._

_Il se fit une note mentale : Ne plus jamais boire avec House -avec personne! Mais bon, il savait pertinemment que la prochaine fois, il se laisserait encore avoir par House._

_En tout cas, il était là, sur le canapé de son ami car il n'était pas en état de conduire pour rentrer chez lui. Cependant, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi House le fixait ainsi, avec un petit sourire en coin._

_- Pourquoi t'as dit ça ?_

_Wilson mit encore un moment à percuter. Il était décidément bien lent ce matin ! Oh non... Il avait fait un rêve très... agité. Et quand il avait le sommeil agité, il n'était pas rare qu'il parle. Oh non. Qu'avait-il pu bien dire ?_

_Il se rappelait parfaitement de son rêve. Celui ci concernait House, un bureau, ainsi que des cris de plaisir._

_- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles._

_  
Il déglutit difficilement. Il était très mauvais pour cacher ses émotions à House._

_- Tu as parlé dans ton sommeil. Raconte moi ton rêve._

_Il ouvrit grand les yeux. Oh mon Dieu ! Il avait entendu... Mais... Qu'avait-il entendu au juste ?_

_- Non ! Dis moi d'abord ce que tu as entendu._

_- Tsss, dit House en secouant la tête. Ça ne marche pas comme ça. Tu me dis de quoi tu as rêvé, et je te dirai ce que tu as laissé échapper._

_Wilson fit vivement 'non' de la tête. House se leva et se dirigea vers la porte._

_- Comme tu voudras. On se retrouve à l'hôpital !_

_Mais ça paraissait bien trop facile. D'ailleurs, son regard et son expression triomphale indiquait qu'un plan diabolique était en train de germer dans son esprit. Wilson se dit qu'il allait regretter d'avoir dormi sur le canapé imprégné de l'odeur de House. C'avait été un risque idiot, sachant que ce genre de stimuli était parfait pour réveiller l'inconscient, et développer le monde des rêves._

/Flash Back/

____

Une demi heure après la visite de Cuddy, Wilson se dirigea vers la cafétéria pour déjeuner. Il se demandait s'il devait inviter House, mais n'eut pas à se poser cette question bien longtemps, car ce dernier n'était pas dans son bureau.

Sur le chemin, il croisa Cameron.

- Dr Wilson !

Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle.

- Bonjour, Dr Cameron.

- Oui, bonjour. Excusez moi, mais il faut que je vous parle.

- Bien sur. Qu'y a-t-il ?

Elle avait un air perturbé, comme si quelque chose venait de se produire. Une boule se forma instantanément dans son estomac.

- C'est House... commença-t-elle.

Le boule dans l'estomac de Wilson remonta jusqu'à sa gorge. Il la regardait fixement, prêt à la secouer pour qu'elle crache le morceau.

- Il... Il a offert des bonbons aux infirmières !

Wilson éclata de rire, mi-amusé, mi-soulagé. L'expression de Cameron l'avait laissé présagé quelque chose de pire. C'était marrant de voir à quel point House étant gentil pouvait effrayer les gens.

- Non, mais il était souriant, aimable ET gentil !

Wilson leva un sourcil, puis finit par hausser les épaules.

- Peut être qu'il avait juste besoin d'un service...

- Je ne pense pas, il était... différent. Et vous auriez vu la tête des infirmières! Elles étaient vraiment choquées. J'en ai même entendu une dire qu'il voulait surement les empoisser, et qu'elle voulait prévenir Cuddy.

La situation devenait vraiment gênante.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je fasse ?

- Je ne sais pas, parlez lui. Vous devez sûrement savoir pourquoi il fait ça.

Il soupira. Oh oui, il savait. Et évidemment, il allait lui parler... Mais pas tout de suite. Plus tard. Bien plus tard. Pour le moment, il voulait manger tranquillement. L'hôpital survivrait bien à quelques heures supplémentaires sous la terrible bonne humeur de House.

Il lui assura donc qu'il allait s'en occuper, et ils se séparèrent.

_____

Wilson dégustait ses frites, profitant d'un des rares repas durant lequel il n'avait pas une main qui venait picorer dans son assiette. Il s'avoua que c'était plutôt agréable. Ennuyeux, certes, mais agréable.

Tous ses espoirs de voir son repas entièrement mangé par lui même s'envolèrent quand il apperçut House se diriger vers lui.

- Ah, bonjour Jimmy ! Cette place est-elle prise ?

Wilson lui fit signe de s'assoir.

- Je t'en suis très reconnaissant.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- S'il te plait, ne fais pas ça avec moi. J'ai compris où tu voulais en venir. Je ne craquerai pas parce que tu es gentil avec les gens, tu sais.

- Oh, mais ce n'est pas mon but. Je ne fais cela que pour le bien de l'humanité.

- House, pitié ! Arrête de parler avec ce ton mielleux, c'est agaçant.

- Je m'en excuse.

Wilson poussa un grognement et s'enfila une poignée de frites dans la bouche. Il restèrent tous les deux silencieux. House ne disait rien et mangeait tranquillement son assiette. Il n'avait même pas essayé une seule fois de piquer dans celle de Wilson. Et ce sourire stupide sur son visage... C'était insupportable !

- Arrête !!! lâcha tout à coup Wilson.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Arrête d'être gentil. C'est nul.

Alors que House allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, Wilson l'interrompit :

- Je te raconterai ce rêve. Mais pitié, arrête ça.

- Et bah voilà. Tu vois quand tu veux !

- Mais je ne te le raconte pas là. Tu es capable de me ridiculiser en plein milieu de la cafétéria.

- Voyons, mais pour qui tu me prends ?

- Pour House. Le **vrai** House, je veux dire.

- Alors je ferai régner ma terreur sur l'hôpital jusqu'à ce que tu m'aies tout dit.

Wilson poussa un long soupir. Il n'allait pas réussir à s'en sortir indemne.

- C'était... Je...

- Mais encore ?

Comme pour l'encourager, House tendit sa main vers l'assiette de Wilson, et y piqua une frite.

- Tu es diabolique, sourit Wilson.

Puis il se dit que plus vite il l'aurait dit, plus vite il pourrait s'enfuir et se cacher dans son bureau. Ou dans les toilettes. Ou peut être même dans les sous sols. Au choix.

- J'ai rêvé de toi...

- Je sais. Sois plus précis.

- Tu... Sais ?!

- Oui, je t'ai dit que tu avais parlé dans ton sommeil.

- Ah.

- Sois plus précis !

- Tu cherches à m'humilier !

- Ha ! Donc, tu as honte de ce rêve ? Encore mieux.

La tête de Wilson atterrit soudainement sur la table, emporté par un élan de 'House-m'agace'.

- Allez, crache le morceau. Tu te sentiras mieux après.

- Pas sûr... murmura-t-il.

Sous le regard appuyé de House, il craqua.

- Oncouchaitensemble.

Il avait tout dit d'une traite, presque un marmonnement inaudible. Mais il avait décidé d'être direct. Il l'avait dit. Il se leva et partit très vite, sans même prendre la peine de débarrasser son plateau.

Il laissa House sur place, avec un grand sourire satisfait.

____

- Nous allons devoir ajuster votre traitement, M. Trevor.

- Encore ? Mais celui ci marche mieux que le dernier.

Oui, mais ce n'est toujours pas le traitement idéal. Vous avez toujours de très fortes nausées et des évanouissements. A cause de cela vous ne pouvez plus conduire, j'imagine que vous aimeriez retrouver cette liberté, je me trompe ?

- M. Trevor acquiesça.

- Ne vous en faites pas, nous allons trouver le bon traitement. C'est normal que ça prenne du temps, mais quand on l'aura, tout ira beaucoup mieux.

Wilson offrit son sourire le plus compatissant à son patient.

- Merci Docteur, vous être très/

Il fut coupé au beau milieu de sa phrase par un bruit sourd sur la porte du balcon qui les fit sursauter tous les deux. M. Trevor se retourna, et Wilson ne sut s'il devait être effrayé ou énervé.

Le bruit se reproduit alors que House lançait pour la seconde fois sa balle contre la porte vitrée.

Pris dans un dilemme interne, Wilson finit par céder. Il fit signe à House de patienter, puis rédigea une ordonnance à son patient, puis mit fin à la consultation.

Il sortit le rejoindre sur le balcon.

- Tu pourrais trouver un moyen plus discret d'attirer mon attention.

- Ça serait pas drôle.

Selon ses critères à lui, sûrement. Wilson était cependant très fortement gêné, et n'arrêtait pas bouger sur place. House le regarda, et se dit qu'il allait mettre fin à son calvaire.

Il se rapprocha de lui et glissa sa main le long de sa hanche. Il fut reçu par un sursaut, et les grands yeux de biche affolée de Wilson. Il n'enleva pas sa main pour autant.

- Alors comme ça tu fantasmes sur moi... ?

Il se rapprocha encore plus.

C'en était trop. Ce contact, et la proximité du corps de House lui fit revivre son rêve en quelques secondes. Il revoyait tout. La façon dont House l'avait embrassé, puis comment, petit à petit, leurs vêtements s'étaient retrouvés éparpillés dans le bureau. La bouche de House qui se promenait sur son corps. Leur proximité. Puis le mélange de douceur et de précipitation avec lequel House était entré en lui.

Sa respiration s'accéléra bien malgré lui, et il ferma les yeux. House sourit.

- Tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt.

Wilson écarquilla alors les yeux. Il était dans l'incompréhension totale. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Y avait-il une chance pour que lui aussi... ? Quand la main du diagnosticien glissa sur ses fesses, il perdit son souffle et émit un petit son surpris.

Quand House l'embrassa, il oubliât tout. Il fut déconnecté de la réalité en un instant. Ce n'est que quand la voix de son ami se fit entendre qu'il redescendit tout doucement sur terre.

- Tu veux pas me montrer en vrai ce que c'était, ce rêve ?

Alors que House pensait à le faire gémir encore plus que la nuit précédente dans son sommeil, Wilson réfléchissait à la manière adéquate de se venger de House, tout en en profitant, bien évidemment...

FIN


End file.
